Talk:WataMote Chapter 172/@comment-3434177-20200208020421/@comment-3434177-20200210035454
“We do not see it, but I would not be surprised if Nagi or Kayo asked Yuri about Tomoko. Clearly, Nagi mentions what she perceives is Tomoko's willingness to mix in different groups.” Yes, that part caught my attention, it makes I wonder since how long Nagi has been so attentive about the way how Tomoko relates with different groups of friends. Apart of the obvious effect she has had in the Ucchi's behavior of course. “Clearly, Nagi mentions what she perceives is Tomoko's willingness to mix in different groups.” How curious, no player of Chiba Lotte Marines in chart is named by Kuroki. The key roots in the last name, lol. I say it because "Kuroki" means "black tree", and black is referred like the colour which matches perfectly with the others of the palette. Twistly talking, Tomoko is the black tree whose roots spread around and corrups different groups of people. “She also suggests that Uchi has become or sought to become Tomoko's friend. What we do not see is things like discussions on Uchi or Tomoko. Yuri does not seem uncomfortable, so the Emoji Gang did not make her uncomfortable with their questions. That probably means they did not raise Uchi's crush with her. It also means they probably did not ask "deep questions" like, "when did you realize Tomoko's a lesbian" or something that would shock Yuri.” Let's see by analyzing each aspect of Miya-Kayo-Nagi trio. In moments like these ones, it hurts to be Natsu and Kaede at not having any remarkable aspect. *Nagi: likely the most joyful and playful girl of Emoji Gang, and surely one of main leaders in 2nd year departure party. Supposedly she was joking when she hinted Uchi was 'obsessed' with her crush, great part fandom didn't buy it when she said she was just joking about. *Kayo: she looks more serious than the other members of the gang, and she was the first who fed up of Ucchi's tantrums and faced her about her attitude and the fact she was leaving the group in every break. She also has issues with imagining Ucchi could have a crush for other girl, and even she hinted Ucchi that looked at Tomoki with such of see if him was attractive to her. *Miyazaki: I'd dare to say she is the Mako of the group, by pitting in midst of quarrel that Kayo has with Ucchi. She is also the only (apart of Ucchi of course) who has spent moments alone with Tomoko, as well as Miyazaki has noticed how Tomoko has gained more friends since second year, and even when she admitted she didn't wan to be friend of Kuroki, she feels curious for knowing what kind of person she is (and honestly, I'd have put her instead of Miho as roomate of Tomoko together with Fuuka). Comparatively talking, if the person of whom I can the most expect that tries to get information about Tomoko through Yuri-chan, that person is Miyazaki. Though what do I know? I can be wrong. “Oh I agree! And in a way that has happened. Going back to Yuri-Asuka: I could imagine Asuka giving Yuri a very overly-polite apology for allowing her to see her undies with a smile that could cut steel. I can then imagine Yuri apologizing for laughing and, even, explaining why: "Sorry, they reminded me of Tomoko's panty fetish which made me laugh."” So you also saw that doujinshi, I can Yuri-chan being greatly embarrassed in case Asuka questioned her why she was giggling while she held her underwear on her hands. “Well, I would expect her to have put on something under her bathrobe! You are correct that "something" has to break with Uchi. As I have blathered, it is as if she wants things to just happen so she can pretend she did not want them.” Something like bumping accidentally with Tomoko naked while she comes out from shower maybe? “I will give Uchi this: she seems to at least admit she wants the "disgusting" as she puts it. Anyways, I am not sure we will see Uchi "making a move" unless she is somehow pushed to it. For example: say the two end up alone in the room. What does Uchi do? Does she expect Tomoko to peep at her, look at her? She seems shocked that Tomoko would stare at her when she wants Tomoko . . . to stare at her!” I don't see how it's possible defending someone who fantasies with literally slurping the bathwater of the person to whom she considers like disgusting. If what Ucchi wants at this point of series is denying she doesn't feel a crush for Tomoko, she is running out of options. "Yeah, I expect Tomoko to pass since she is not stupid, and she is not a "bad student." She may not have studied as effectively and intensely as Asuka. '' Though honestly talking, who in school did it? Not even Kaho, of whom one could think is a pretty studious person, she could not get into A-Class. ''"She also does seem interested in Aoyama for the correct reasons, its literature program, rather than wanting to "be with friends" or something like that." Surely you know it, no amount of study will be enough when you have problems by learning about certain school subjects, it's true there are people who are good in everything, but that is not the case in most of times. What I want to get with all this, it's sooner or later, Asuka will end up smothering Tomoko by pushing her so much, when the best would be try to prove other teaching methods in her; you got advantage by knowing Japanese people, but according what I've heard about, their teaching system is based mainly in memorizing texts. And regarding to "be with friends", that also enters in equation, after all, Tomoko invited Yuu-chan and Yuri-chan for so being in the camp with her.